


Padded Paws

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, ダブルークweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke gets a chance to meet his favorite band member, but things aren't that great.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Padded Paws

Luke stared up at the stage, watching the unusual band play. They were a group of people dressed from head to toe in animal suits, Playing anything from pop to metal. There were three members, a bunny, a cat, and a bear. The bunny was playing a guitar, absolutely shredding it in front of the crowd. It was shaking its head, ripping its arm back and forth, scratching the pick against the electric nylon strings of the instrument as the cat bashed in the drumset. 

And then there was the bear, at the center of the stage, plucking a heavy, spiky, beautifully customized bass with it’s thick, plush, fingers. Luke was captivated by them all, especially by the voice of the bassist bear. He wanted to get closer … so he’d wandered away from his parents.

He stood backstage, looking at the band from behind the curtain. Nobody seemed to notice him there at all, he was so tiny, after all. Despite the appearance of the band, this wasn’t really the place for children, or anyone under the age of twenty one. There were people drinking, smoking, fighting. There were mosh pits and occupied porta-potties, someone like Luke could easily get swept up here. 

Maybe his parents were trying to lose him? They sure didn’t seem to notice that he was gone yet. Luke was just watching the bear move. He wanted to touch him so bad, the suits looked soft. 

He understood that if he was to walk onto the stage, he’d just get dragged off. So he stayed still and waited for that final song to play.

And then it did … and as it ended his excitement only grew stronger, he was gonna get to meet his fluffy hero!

The fans who’s screams could compete with that of the most intensive raves were louder than anything Luke had ever heard before. The band stood there, lifeless, not moving an inch. That was their thing, that they were just stuffed animals. 

Luke could only think, “a teddy bear that big! I have to have it!” as the curtains slowly closed, and the band began to move again. The crowd was demanding an encore, but they wouldn’t get one. Not tonight. It was late, and they’d just done a four hour concert. What more could these people possibly want? 

“Ugh-” Groaned the cat, walking right past Luke, “Yo- My fuckin wrist hurts man-” He said. The bunny giggled, “ nobody told you to do a solo during  _ my  _ solo, trying to mute me?” 

“Of course not~ i was inspired-!” 

“Mm- maybe tone down the inspiration-” he said. Luke watched as the three walked off, but the bear stopped. It turned, and Luke ducked down into the corner, trying to avoid any and all contact. “ Clive- are you coming~?” The bunny asked, and Clive hummed, returning to his walk. 

… “cwive-” Luke mumbled. Was that the big bear’s name? Clive? 

Luke followed after them, listening to them talk about all kinds of things. He ducked behind a potted plant in the hallway as the bear turned around again. 

“Clive, you good man?” 

“ …” Clive turned, and did something with his hands. Luke wondered what was going on. He peeked out, and watched. The other two were watching Clive’s hands very closely. 

“You sure your mind isn’t just playing tricks on you?” The cat said, and Clive huffed, signing more aggressively. 

“He’s deaf- now he’s going blind, you gonna lose a leg next?” The bunny said. It was followed by a shove, one that said, “don’t fuck with me.” in big bold letters. The bunny flinched, before turning away, “It was a joke, dude-” 

“Well- for him that’s not really all that funny-” 

“Ugh- whatever- I know you’re not deaf and you just don’t talk or something but would it kill you to act a little less freaky?” 

“ …” Clive clenched his fists, and he made a sound, walking away, bumping shoulders with the bunny. 

The cat sighed, “Why doesn’t he talk again? He sings just fine, this shit is annoying-” 

“Selective mutism, dipshit! I told you this before! If the band breaks up again then i’m kicking you out!” 

“Kicking ME out?! Versus the one who makes life a communication hell? Why do you suck his dick so much?”

“Having basic empathy isn’t sucking someone’s dick!” 

Luke listened to them argue, and he quickly shuffled past them, following Clive down the hall. A door opened, Clive nearly ripped it off it’s hinges before he slammed it shut. 

Luke quickly ran up to it, and opened it again, quietly closing it behind him. 

The room he was in was a quiet room, what looked like a lounge room, filled with snacks and tall bottles of liquor. Luke looked up, seeing Clive remove his head, and toss it over at the couch. He started shoving chips in his face the way Luke angrily ate marshmallows, but Luke wasn’t worried about that right now. He was much more captivated with the severed head of his hero laying on the floor. He walked up to it, and Clive turned, choking a little as he saw Luke. Luke got down, picking up the head, looking at it … He started to cry, holding onto it, wondering if it was dead. Death was no easy concept for him to grasp, so he had no idea what to think of this. No idea how to handle it, he just sobbed, and laid down on the floor, hugging the head close as Clive attempted to fix what he’d unintentionally caused. 

Luke watched as he gave him a gentle pat on the back, it was hesitant, almost like he was afraid to touch Luke as he stroked his arms, slowly but surely calming the boy down. Luke sniffled, and Clive picked him up, cradling him as he sat down on the couch. Luke continued to whine, but he did feel a little bit better now that he had someone to cuddle with. Clive took the head from his arms, and put it back on, giving Luke a thumbs up to show that he was alright. Luke stared at him … and wrapped his arms around one of Clive’s arms, hugging him as close as he could.

Clive was still, but Luke didn’t move, expressing all of his love with this one gesture, squeezing the bear’s arm with all of his strength. “ I love you!” He said, nuzzling him, wanting to make sure he knew. 

Clive just … sat there … unsure of what to do- He hesitantly lifted his other arm, before lowering it. He just sat there as Luke held onto him, rubbing his paws, curiously playing with his hands. They were padded, but moveable enough so that he could play his instrument without any trouble. Of course, his instruments were altered too, there was no way these big hands were going to do anything productive with a normal guitar, but you wouldn’t be able to tell the difference by looking. 

Luke looked up at Clive, wiping his eyes. “ you smell like food-” He said, and Clive smiled underneath the massive, fluffy bear head. He reached out next to himself, and picked up a bowl of candy, handing it over to Luke. 

He just watched as the boy ate it, wondering where on earth his parents were. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke walked around Clive’s room, touching everything as Clive paced back and forth, trying to call and ask around to see who and where Luke’s parents were. The room had black painted walls and a dark blue bed with pentagrams and white glowing lights strung up all around it. Luke pushed at a lava lamp, watching it rock back and forth. Clive seemed to really like satanic imagery, which Luke thought was really cool. He didn’t know what all these pretty symbols were, but they were pretty! And that was really all that mattered. Clive didn’t pay Luke much attention, he was too busy at the moment. He tried telling the police, but they put him on hold … and then never responded. He tried asking Luke, but Luke could barely count to three, let alone recount his home address. Clive looked down at Luke, who was playing with his guitar, trying to strum the strings, not knowing that you aren’t really supposed to strum a bass. 

“Cwive-” Luke said, a proud look on his face as he did. He had it strapped around his shoulder … Clive couldn’t help but smile, it was a little cute.

It was extremely cute. He walked over, and picked up the chord hanging from the instrument, plugging it in. He turned on his amp, and sat down, fixing its position on Luke’s body. The instrument itself was heavy, very much so, so when Clive tightened the strap, and the weight wasn’t mostly resting on the floor, Luke fell over almost instantly. 

“Aah-” He whined, Holding Clive’s hands as he tried to stand up … Clive turned red, Luke’s hands were so tiny, and smooth. “So heavy-” Luke mumbled, and Clive laughed. 

Even his laughs were inaudible, “hey- how come you don’t say anything?” Luke asked, and Clive went quiet … he shrugged, and Luke smiled, “Is it because stuffed animals don’t talk?” 

Clive perked up a little, and nodded, yes- any excuse was a good excuse. 

“But your friends talk! I guess they’re special then-” Luke said, and Clive nodded … 

He shook his head, and guided Luke’s hand towards the strings, letting his finger tug at one to make that nice, low E sound. Luke paused for a long while, his brain clouding at the vibration running down his spine … he pulled again, it was much softer of a sound when he did it, but he continued doing it, hitting random notes. 

Clive seemed so proud of him, just watching him play for a couple more seconds before he lifted his phone, looking to see if anyone had called for Luke yet. 

There was a singular text message, a long sms from an unknown phone number. It seemed to be someone frantically texting him, asking if he really knew where Luke was, Claiming to be his mom. Clive read the entire message, learning little details as she spilled Luke’s life story, and his habit of wandering off. She sent her contact information, and a couple family photos of them together to prove that she was his mother. She asked to get a call back asap … Clive started to type, but then Luke pulled at his sleeve, “ Look! I can almost do it!” Luke said, playing a choppy, unrehearsed, childishly messy version of Clive’s bass line from a song they played last night … 

Luke- must really listen, Clive’s track was usually drowned out by his guitar and drum playing partners, he was more background noise than anything else, it felt good to know someone could hear him, it felt … really good, in fact. He deleted the message from his phone, and listened to Luke play, occasionally adjusting him, telling him which fret to put his fingers on. 

He got up, and walked over to his closet, picking up a second guitar. This one was just a regular electric guitar, he could play both but he was only ever asked to do bass. His closet was littered with dirty clothes and pill bottles, which he ignored as he walked back over to Luke, and plugged in the second instrument. He lifted his pick, and started to play, listening carefully as Luke did his best to play along. It was a slow song, a sensual tune that Clive liked because his part was more apparent. Luke was hitting none of the right notes, but the happy little smile on his face was enough of a reason to keep Clive going. 

He suddenly dropped, doing the pretty guitar solo, to his amazed audience of one. Luke looked at the amp, and turned it up, grinning as Clive let his fingers dance across the neck of the instrument. He kept going, and Luke messed with the settings on the machine. 

This- was just about the most fun Clive had gotten out of playing music in a long time… until the door opened. Luke immediately hid behind the big speaker, and Clive tensed as an angry looking blonde with shaggy, long hair and silver blue eyes threw a telephone book at him. 

“It is fucking Seven in the morning! Shut the fuck up!” He said, and Clive flinched, arms held up, covering his head in defense as he gave a quick small nod … “what are you doing anyways?” the blonde said, and Clive shook his head, nothing. It was nothing. 

“Freak” 

The door slammed shut, and Clive was very slowly able to relax … his arms shook a little as he unplugged the speaker, and the amp, and the guitars. Luke watched as he put his own guitar down, and walked over to his bed, laying back down … he didn’t move, so Luke walked over to him. “Are you going to sleep?” He asked, and Clive just pulled his blanket over his head…

Luke observed him for about a minute after that, before getting into bed with him. He wrapped his arms around him. And Clive pulled the blanket up, letting Luke shuffle underneath. It would be bad if someone came in and saw, but he didn’t feel like coming out right now ..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke watched Clive from the corner of the garage having come in here to watch the band practice. The place was huge, but even with all of this space, the bunny still somehow ended up right next to the bear. There was so much yelling, Luke could barely understand what they were saying.

“Be louder! First you stop talking, now you can’t sing?! The mic isn’t gonna pick up your whispers!” 

“Anthony, chill the fuck out man- He can barely talk and now you’re yelling at him because he won’t sing? He’s not your servant-” 

“Like hell- You wanted to be in the band, we let you in cause you were a good singer, but you’re so fucking annoying, and I’m this close to kicking you out so if you don’t get it together i’m gonna fucking lose it!”

Clive was still, head turned away as he shielded himself from the onslaught of words. 

The cat just sat there … and in a few seconds it was over, the rabbit panting as he tried to compose himself … 

“Try. again.” He said, and Clive sniffled audibly, before nodding. He put his hand around the microphone stand, and Luke frowned, listening to his voice. Good thing he was singing a sad song, his audible emotion gave it just enough flavour to make anyone listening feel it in their heart, but they would just be feeling Clive’s pain, his aching chest and his sore throat from the amount he had to hold back, and his lack of … sound. His voice was a little raspy, but it was almost like his signature, and it worked wonders here. 

But this wasn’t the happy band full of stuffed animals Luke thought it was, and every day it just got worse. 

“No- no that’s the wrong line! Ugh- Let’s take a break …” 

Clive eagerly walked away from the mic, and Luke watched him pull the head off of his suit. He wiped his eyes, and looked over at Luke, who smiled in support …

Clive looked down at the head … and he smiled too, sliding it back onto his head. He looked like he felt a lot better suddenly, walking inside, probably to go get something to drink. Luke watched him leave, and come back with even more energy. 

And all it took was a smile …

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke was silent, Clive seemed so busy every single day, but he had spare time to spend with Luke every once in a while. Right now would usually be one of those times, but Luke was watching Clive wrestle with someone in his bed. He watched from the closet, arms wrapped around the head of the bear suit as he stared. 

“Shhh- shhhhhh-” The familiar voice of the cat cooed, but it only made Clive thrash more. Luke squinted, seeing some guy with a ponytail and a big nose, sticking his hands up Clive’s shirt. He didn’t think Clive was enjoying it, he wasn’t saying anything, but it was pretty apparent that he was trying to get away. “Be still …” The voice said, getting no response. 

Luke watched in confusion as the guy put his hand around Clive’s neck, “I said be still- I’m not going to hurt you- just let it happen …” 

Clive … slowly let go, body going limp. Luke could barely see anything, but it looked like they were getting undressed. It felt wrong, something felt wrong, he felt like he was watching someone do something bad, but he didn’t know what it could be. It was just so- quiet. Clive never made a sound, it was like he didn’t exist, he wasn’t really there. 

“I hate- when he yells at you- nh- you’re so cute- how could anyone ever wanna talk to you like that?”

Luke blinked … he guessed Clive was pretty cute- but- he’d never heard anyone here compliment him on anything before. It was so weird finally hearing something nice … somehow, it felt wrong too. Clive was coughing, but it was almost inaudible. 

His bed was louder than he was, suddenly, creaking quietly as his headboard gently hit the wall. Clive was still silent, even if he was shaking. Even if his face had turned blood red and his mouth was open, lips trembling without any sound coming out- He suddenly gasped as a head dipped down into his neck, and Luke was shocked to hear him speak. His speaking voice was a lot different from his singing voice, it was fragile, like cracked glass hanging off the edge of a cliff by a thin string. It sounded as if it’d burst open and leave him weeping if he used it too much, so he only said a few things. 

Stop , please … and help- 

Luke curiously stared, Clive was quiet again, he wasn’t moving, and the other guy was getting off of him. He pulled his pants up while Clive laid there, breathing hard through his mouth, occasionally twitching.

“Get some sleep- see you in the morning-” 

“...”

“Don’t look at me like that~ it’s not like it hurt- you’ll be alright.” The guy playfully said, before shutting the door. Luke … quietly opened the closet door, and walked out. He looked over the bed, watching Clive pull his pajamas back on. Luke looked at him, before picking up the discarded blanket, wrapping it around himself before he crawled onto Clive, holding him close. 

He was just trying to get to sleep, he didn’t like how he suddenly got thrown into a closet just because someone walked in, and he was tired … but he could feel Clive shaking, so he looked up. 

Clive was fully in tears, and it looked like he was bawling his eyes out as he held Luke close. The only sounds he made were gasps, and the occasional hiccup. Everything else just sounded like air as he seemingly lost control over the damn he had set up. The ocean of tears building inside of him were drowning him, and the more he cried the quieter he got. 

It seemed to hurt, it seemed to hurt really bad. Luke sat up, “did i hurt you? I’m sorry-” He said, flinching as Clive shoved his face in his chest. Clive shook his head, kissing Luke, feeling the boy’s soft hands running through his hair. Small, little fingers. So delicate, incapable of hurting him. Void of the desire to hurt him. Clive sniffled, and stuck his head in Luke’s shoulder, kissing his cheeks, smiling at the sound of the boy giggling. He continued, cuddling Luke, hugging him, letting all the disgusting slime in his chest be washed away with the cleansing sound of his laughter, the look of his smile, the feel of his skin, his smell, his everything. 

“Why are you crying?” Luke asked, and Clive … hummed. He pulled away, making cat ears on his head with his hands. Luke watched as Clive tried to tell him something. 

He did a choking motion next, and then he pointed to his stomach, with a pained expression, and to his neck, to a red bruise. 

“ … but- kitty is nice- he wouldn’t hurt you!”

Clive shook his head, trying to tell luke just how evil the cat and rabbit were, but no matter what he did, it didn’t seem like Luke fully understood him … so he stopped, and laid back down, holding his stolen baby close to him, wanting to keep him in his pocket forever. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke listened as the band got ready to play their next song. He was sitting at the side of the stage again, watching Clive play just like the first time. It seemed wrong, they all pretended to be so happy but it was weird- all they ever did was be mean to each other, hurt each other, yell at eachother, and nobody seemed to like Clive at all. Well, the cat did, but it was for more perverse reasons. 

Still, they all played together like this was the most fun they’d ever had, and Clive … spoke into the microphone. He was talking, speaking, his voice had so much energy in it, and he was teasingly playful with everything he said. Luke thought he looked so cool- and sounded just- amazing … but something was weird. He was slightly arched over his guitar, and he wasn’t moving as much as he usually would be. 

Was he in pain? He looked like his back hurt. Luke huffed, and looked around, wondering what he could do to help him, but there wasn’t anything here. 

Luke ended up just waiting it out, waiting for the show to end, watching Clive fall out on stage like a real stuffed animal. The crowd seemed to love it, but the rest of the band panicked. They clearly didn’t plan that, but they followed the leader, just so it wouldn’t seem like there was something wrong. 

Once the curtains closed, the other two members threw their instruments aside, and got up, “did he suffocate?!” the bunny yelled.

“No i- i think it’s his back-” 

“What’s wrong with his back?!” 

“I might have-” The cat mumbled something. 

There was a loud argument as Clive laid there, on the floor, unresponsive … Luke came out from his hiding spot, and walked over to him. He was wearing one of the tiniest band merch shirts, and some shorts that Clive had got him yesterday, since Luke didn’t have any clothes. 

“Cwive?” Luke asked, patting his hands against the bear’s head. Clive lifted an arm … and put it around Luke as the other two stared at him … 

“Clive- who is that?” The bunny asked.

“Oh shit- you have a son or something?” laughed the cat-

“This isn’t funny!”

Clive sat up, and attempted to stand. As soon as he did, his stomach seemingly ripped itself apart, and his back snapped or something. He stopped, holding onto Luke as he kneeled on the floor. 

“He can’t get up- oh my god he can’t get up-” The cat began to panic.

“Why the hell would you do something like that to him?!” 

“What would the consequence have been?! He never talks, it's not like he’d tell someone!”

“That’s sick. Man-”

“Just- well fuck, what do we do with him now?”

“I don’t know …” 

Clive tried to stand again, wincing as he forced himself to get up. He held Luke, feeling like it was his only source of strength. He took a step, and stopped … before slowly kneeling down again, holding the boy close to his chest. He couldn’t walk, it was all too painful. 

“ ...uh- hey-” The bunny said, and Luke looked up. “Who are you?” The bunny asked, and Luke looked at Clive … He didn’t say anything, he just got closer, for fear of being pulled away. 

“Probably his kid- they look alike- and the little shit doesn’t talk either-” The cat mumbled. 

The two eventually stopped talking, and they went over to help Clive up, picking him up by his arms, along with Luke. They basically carried him backstage, setting him down on the couch before pulling their heads off. 

“Fuck- you can’t walk at all?” Anthony asked, and Clive looked down, shaking his head. 

“... Why would you do this?!” Anthony punched Alfendi in the arm, “what?! I was gentle! “

“Disgusting!” 

“He pretty much let me do it! I thought it was fine!” 

“You- ugh- UGH- well then figure out what he needs! We are on tour- we can’t mess this up in the beginning! We have seven more shows to do!” Anthony yelled. Luke sat next to Clive, holding hands with him, playing sticks with their fingers as they tuned the other two out. Alfendi looked at Clive, before gritting his teeth, “great- now look what you did- this is your fault- deal with it on your own.” He said. Clive looked at him, watching him leave the room …

He laid down on the couch, letting Luke sit on his stomach, “is something wrong?” Luke asked, and Clive shrugged … 

“ … can you tell me?-” Luke asked, and Clive shook his head. “But why not?” Luke said, putting his hands on Clive’s cheeks. He stopped as Clive kissed his face, pulling him closer, before rolling over with him. “C-cwive-” Luke whined, getting kissed all over his cheeks, his forehead, his ears. He smiled, it tickled, but it felt- nice? He didn’t want it to stop, it made him feel so warm … but eventually it did, and the nice fluttering in his heart went away as Clive buried his face in Luke’s plush stomach. 

“Are you goin to sleep?” Luke asked, and Clive nodded, nuzzling him. Luke smiled, “Goodnight- I love you-” he said, kissing Clive’s head. 

The two just laid there, but Clive wasn’t going to sleep, he was thinking. Thinking about all the things he wished he could have done today. All of the things he could do, in the future, to get back at the other two for their constant harassment. He was done playing their games, it had to stop one day. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke sat on Clive’s lap, swinging his legs back and forth as they all rode on a bus somewhere. Apparently they were going to France, so Luke was excited. The other two weren’t though. 

“Dude- he still can’t get up- how's he gonna go on stage like that?” Anthony asked, and Alfendi shrugged. “ maybe- we prop him up on something? Our whole thing is that we’re stuffed animals anyways, people will eat it-” 

“That’s- stupid! We’re supposed to move around, not just lay there.” 

“Fine … Clive- Come here!” Alfendi said, and Clive looked up … he squinted, and stated still. Luke was humming a song, it wasn’t one of the band’s, but it was a song that Clive knew. He joined in, quietly singing along with Luke as the bus went ..

“Clive- come. Here. we have to do something-” 

Clive shook his head, so Alfendi got up. He walked over, and pulled Luke from Clive, setting him down as he picked Clive up by his shirt. Luke whined, “Noo!” He said, holding his arms out as Clive struggled, being dragged into the bus bathroom. He looked at Anthony, who just sat there, letting it all happen. 

The two went in, and the door shut. It was quiet after that, for maybe a few seconds before there was a loud, “Take your clothes off!” Followed by banging, the sound of a zipper opening, and the sink turning on. Anthony sat there, not saying a word as he listened. 

There was a loud scratching sound, and the door opened. Clive was trying to crawl out of the bathroom, face stained with tears before a foot came down on his back, keeping him still. 

Anthony stood, “You’re gonna make it worse!” He yelled, walking over to the two. Luke watched as the three of them disappeared into the bathroom … and it was quiet … 

Luke was scared, it sounded like they were killing him or something. In reality, They were giving him medicine to numb his back, and they were trying to see if he was torn, If he needed to see a doctor or something. It didn’t look like it, it just seemed … irritated, and it only got worse with the presence of a finger spreading slime up inside of him. 

“I think that’s enough- you feel any different?” Anthony asked Clive, who looked at him, clearly seconds away from crying. He moved his hands, 

“I can’t feel my legs anymore!” 

“ … He can’t feel his legs- I think you put it in wrong or something-” 

Alfendi shrugged, “it’s- grease- how do you apply that wrong? maybe it just needs a second to kick in?” 

“Probably …” the three were quiet, god, this was so awkward. 

Clive started signing again, and Anthony watched …

“ I'm quitting- I don't wanna be here anymore- Every day is just-” 

Anthony held his hands, "Shut up- you're not quitting anything, you don't have a choice. I'm not giving up my life just because you have back pain." He said.

Clive looked up, face contorting into one of disbelief, before one of terror. He’d almost forgotten, “This one beats me, and yells at me- and that one molests me- so neither of them actually care.”

“well what if he does quit? Who's gonna come looking for him? We could just keep him in the room and make him record, we don't  _ have  _ to perform." 

"That sounds like kidnapping-" 

"Well we already do what we want with him, i mean seriously, do you actually care?" 

Clive started to squirm, 

Luke listened … there was another scream, followed by a, “Bite me again and I’ll bash your head in!” before the sound of choking. 

He sat there, wondering why they were so mean …

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive held onto Luke, refusing to go on stage. He’d had enough, he didn’t wanna be in the band anymore. The other two were yelling at him, barking, telling him that he was gonna be on the streets again if he didn’t get up from the couch in the lounge room.

Luke held on tight this time, but even that wasn’t enough. He was pulled away, and Clive was picked up from the couch, and dragged out of the room. He kicked, back still aching a little as they made their way on sage. The crowd began to scream, but Clive wasn’t too excited, obviously. He was let go of, once they got on stage, having his bass shoved at him.

He stood there for a moment, before slowly walking out onto the stage, as if it didn’t matter. He looked at the packed space, people who had come to listen to them blast their more sickening songs. Songs that Clive wrote all the lyrics for, but never got any credit for. His mind began to wander back to the first time he auditioned, singing a song he wrote himself, a song that the other two liked so much, they decided to let him on. That song ended up exploding, and they’d been filthy rich ever since. Clive remembered their initial reaction to his mutism, it wasn’t something he could control, he could only sing- he didn’t know why, but whenever he’d try to talk, he’d feel like crying. Clive would spend days practicing with the other two, teaching them sign language. They promised they’d help him speak, and he trusted them.

They seemed nice. They paid him, let him live in their house, they were friends, but as the days went by, and Clive still hadn’t said a word, they seemingly grew irritated. Whenever there was a communication error, they blamed him, no matter what he did, things somehow always ended up being his fault. He bore it though, because he’d never seen this kind of money, but eventually the other two caught onto the fact that he was a pushover, and that it was pretty easy to do whatever you want to him. 

He couldn’t even scream, unless it was excruciatingly painful. He’d never tell anyone, his social anxiety wouldn’t allow it, it wouldn’t let him make a sound no matter what.

The crowd was ready, Clive gripped his guitar by the neck, and took it off. He used to call the one with the big nose his boyfriend, and that was when it all seemed to go to shit. Anthony was jealous, and he took it out on Clive, even though Alfendi never outright said they were together, it was Like Anthony just knew. After a couple of fights, Alfendi started to have doubts. Clive guessed he thought that being his boyfriend would make him talk, but it didn’t. 

Still, Clive felt good, and Alfendi knew he wouldn’t be in the mood to do it with someone who just broke up with him. He didn’t wanna stop … so he didn’t. 

Anthony remained angry, he didn’t listen when Clive tried to speak up, and there was nowhere else to go. All the while, the two blamed him for everything, kept tabs on him, what he ate, who he spoke to, where he was. They controlled him, and used him for whatever they wanted. Whatever relief they needed, whatever urge they had.

Clive thought that there wasn’t anything left for him here, that he had nobody, and nowhere to go … but then Luke showed up. 

Clive lifted his guitar … and stopped. 

He just stood there … before starting to walk off stage. He didn’t wanna do this anymore, he just- didn’t think he could take it. 

“Where are you going?!” The other two said, almost in unison. Clive just looked at them, before walking past, picking Luke up. 

He didn’t get very far, maybe a couple more steps before there were soft hands on his shoulders, trying to pull him back. “Let’s go! Save your tantrum for another day!” The cat said, and Clive shook his head. He held onto Luke, who just watched the exchange happen. “ what’s wrong with you now? Your back can’t hurt! It’s literally impossible- you’re fine!” 

Clive shook his head again, hearing the other one start running up. He just held onto Luke, trying to walk away, being pulled back no matter what. It didn’t stop him from trying, he held onto Luke with his life. 

He could get away, they could be together, Luke was all he needed, fuck all of this other bullshit. 

Luke started slapping their hands at some point, demanding that they “go away” 

And they weren’t gonna hit a little kid, so they just pulled him out of Clive’s arms, “ Come back on stage or else-” Anthony said, and Clive took his head off, tossing it down the hall as he reached for Luke. He was held back, of course, but that didn’t stop him from trying. 

“Fuck it- let’s just go home! There’s other ways to deal with this-” 

“But the show-”

“We can’t have a show if he doesn’t get on stage!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke watched Clive bang on the door to his room, trying to open it. He was bruised all over, missing his shirt, locked in his room. The last words he heard were, “we’ll let you out if you perform!” to which he quietly hissed at. Luke watched him run around, and hit stuff, tearing his room apart. He didn’t know what to do, so he just stood there, holding onto the bear head. Clive sat down … in the corner of his room, crying into his arms as he curled up on the floor. 

He didn’t get what he did to deserve this. 

Luke hummed … and looked over at the amp. He smiled, “Cwive! I know how to cheer you up!” He said, and Clive looked up, watching Luke plug in the guitar. “You like to play right? It’ll make you feel better!” Luke said. Clive … sniffled, and sat up. He let Luke hand him the guitar … He sat down between Clive’s legs … and Clive picked up a pick from the floor. He let it slide down the strings, plucking them all on it’s way down …

“ …” Luke watched Clive as he paused for a long while, before he continued. Clive slowly started to play a song that he liked, but didn’t write. Luke just listened … Clive’s voice was so pretty- he laid against his chest, it was so late at night. 

Clive’s voice began to crack a little as he sang, “ Counting all the money- that you give him just because-” 

Luke opened his eyes, being shaken a little by Clive’s arms as he played. It sounded like he was crying again, so Luke reached up, gently petting his face. It seemed to calm him down, but his voice continued to break up every once in a while. 

“Stay away from me! Mister intentional-” He yelled a little, Luke closed his eyes, Clive had stopped singing, and his playing was getting more and more quiet, until it slowly tapered off into silence … He set his guitar down, and put his arms around Luke, quietly singing to him. It was just a lullaby, a silly one that Clive had in his memories, a song about sleepy dogs making friends with pink elephants. 

Luke smiled at the nature of it, and Clive smiled at his smile. He wished he could stay here with Luke, in this room, like this, forever. Life had a funny way of making that impossible though, so he knew what he needed to do. He kissed Luke’s cheek, and opened his mouth … he wanted to say, “I love you” but it .. wouldn’t come out. 

  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  


Luke slowly opened his eyes … just to see Clive hanging from the ceiling … 

He teared up, and stood. The room was still dark, He could barely see anything, and now his vision was clouded with the waters of his aching heart, spilling out through his eyes, cascading waterfalls rolling down his cheeks as a single tear hit the floor … 

Along with another, and another, as Luke held onto Clive’s leg. Luke showered the floor in his pain, “cwive?” Luke said, the rain growing more intense. He sobbed loudly, holding onto Clive’s hand. It was still warm, still soft and gentle and loving, despite the condition of its body. 

Clive’s hand offered one last embrace, the remaining heat in his body was fading as he truly began to slip away … “Cwive? Cwive!” Luke said, looking up. Clive’s other hand was bleeding, and his face was blue … "please come down- that's not safe!" Luke said, "You're gonna h-hurt yourself!" He warned, thinking that Clive was okay.

He was just … being quiet.

“Please!”

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/4SrfZQMSTYw  
> Mr Intentional by Lauryn Hill  
> Inspired by this song kinda


End file.
